ffviiacc_mmd_audio_dramafandomcom-20200213-history
FFVIIACC MMD Audio Drama Wiki
FINAL FANTASY VII: ADVENT CHILDREN COMPLETE MMD AUDIO DRAMA Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete - MMD Audio Drama is an upcoming audio drama based on the original film. But in a different story of Aerith being the main character created by Stephanie Fay Gunning (FFSteF09). She has been written the script of the story and will be directing, producing and voice directing. She's doing this project to her fans/friends, mostly for her late nan and grandad (both passed away in 2013), her late dog 'Tina' (passed away in 2015) and her late uncle (passed away in 2016). She is trying to make this her biggest project ever made and maybe her masterpiece she created on her YouTube channel. This project will be a longer film (into 5 chapters) with some cameos, new scenes, new characters, story, flashbacks etc. It will be realise in 2017. Stephanie Fay Gunning hopes this project will show in each conventions within England, Australia, USA etc. some fans will support her work, making some reactions to the projects and make some editorials videos about the story, characters, FFSteF09 herself etc. Summary 2 years before Final Fantasy VII: The Sacrifice of Cloud, Aerith (Stephanie Fay Gunning) the last remaining Cetra is forced out of isolation when three mysterious men kidnap and brainwash the city's children afflicted with the Geostigma disease. But her powers won't work! What’s happening to her? She keeps on having nightmares of her past, Sephiroth (David J.G. Doyle), her two loved ones Cloud Strife (Justin Cabanting), Zack Fair and her best friend, Emily (who makes an cameo in the story). They keep on telling her 'when you're ready' what is she ready for? Why Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz keep on calling her Princess? You will find out yourselves. Casting Casting for the project will be hard thing to find perfect voice talent in Behind the Voice Actor and Casting Call Club, she and her friend will find those actors/actresses to fit each character. Stephanie Fay Gunning will being voicing the main character 'Aerith'. Alex Justice will be voicing 'Vincent'. Justin Cabanting who be voicing 'Cloud', Justin's voice of Cloud sounds perfect and similar to Steve Burton's voice. David J.G. Doyle will be voicing the main villain 'Sephiroth'. Stephanie thought to herself (he's my favourite Sephiroth voice! this maybe brings fans to scream!) Steph has added some actors/actresses to be additional voices (mainly CAMEROS/EASTER EGGS). Production It's began when Stephanie started doing her stop motions FULL 15 chapters 'Final Fantasy VII: The Sacrifice of Cloud). The fanfition story is created by lady-warrioress and re-watched Advent Children Complete and come up with her own scenes, acting and voicing. She thought to herself (I should put this into an audio drama!) She has uploaded 'Hiring Roles' on YouTube and Deviantart to find some roles! it will be an MMD models! Character Designers are done! but now, She needs 5 Storyboard artist in each 5 chapters, MMD models designers and Background stage designers. Writing FFVIIACC (Stephanie's version) was written by herself. Although the firm’s story takes inspiration from the first two years after Sacrifice of Cloud, the story is same like the film but different story which has more flashbacks, new scene so you can understand more the storyline. Stephanie has made some ideas in her head and has now completed the scripts and will be into chapters, total of 5. She said 'This audio drama will give you chills and hopefully make you cry, more darker tone that the original film and bring some laughter to the project! I just hope they will like it!' Music Stephanie doesn't want copyrights/strikes onto her videos because she lost her old channel called 'FFSteF07' shoe hoping to find some music with no copyrights. This audio drama will have mixes, dark, soft (same soundtrack from original film) but different tone of soundtrack because there are new scenes put together. Voice Cast (Still in production to find perfect voices) * Stephanie Fay Gunning - Aerith Gainsborugh * ???? - Tifa Lockhart * ???? - Kadaj * ???? - Rufus Shinra * ???? - Reno * ???? - Rude * ???? - Yazoo * ???? - Loz * Alex Justice - Vincent Valentine * ???? - Barret Wallace * ???? - Cid Highwind * ???? - Yuffie Kisaragi * ???? - Cait Sith * ???? - Red XIII * ???? - Marlene Wallace * ???? - Denzel * ???? - Elmyra Gainsborough * ???? - Tseng * ???? - Elena * ???? - Moogle Girl * ???? - Reeve * ???? - Zack Fair * Justin Cabanting - Cloud Strife * ureshiiiiii - Emily * David J.G. Doyle - Sephiroth * ???? - Apollo, 8 years old (ending) * ???? - Sunni, 6 years old (ending) * ???? - Gast (Aertih's father) * ???? - Iflana (Aerith's real mother) Additional Voices (some mainly cameos) * Kajsa Olsson * Karla Wilks * David J.G. Doyle * Stephanie Fay Gunning * Alex Justice * Sonya Lightening Durose Crew * Director and Producer ~ Stephanie Fay Gunning * Script Writer ~ Stephanie Fay Gunning, Migs Rebueno (additional), ureshiiiiii (additional) * Script Writer Director ~ Stephanie Fay Gunning * Casting ~ Stephanie Fay Gunning & David J.G. Doyle * Voice Director ~ Stephanie Fay Gunning & David J.G. Doyle * Sound Editor ~ Stephanie Fay Gunning * Music Editor ~ Stephanie Fay Gunning * Visual Effects ~ Stephanie Fay Gunning * MMD animators ~ * Character Designers ~ Stephanie Fay Gunning (costumes), Kajsa Olsson (costumes), Sonya Lightening Durose (costumes) * Background Stage Artists ~ * MMD Model Designers ~ * MMD Model Owners (cameos etc.) ~ * Aerith Design 'PRINCESS/NORMAL' Costume ~ Stephanie Fay Gunning * Aerith Design 'IDEAS' Costume ~ Kajsa Olsson (additional) * 'Apollo' and 'Sunni' Character Designs (owns) ~ Miki aka STARGAZER * Posters/Billboards Designer ~ Arnaud Madarno WM * Lead Character Designer ~ Stephanie Fay Gunning * Storyboard Shots Planner ~ Stephanie Fay Gunning * Storyboard Artists ~ Videos Gallery FFVIIACC MMD AUIDO DRAMA WORK - http://ffstef09.deviantart.com/gallery/41961767/FFVIIACC-MMD-Audio-Drama?offset=0 Category:Browse